


Ashton's Story

by 5SOS1DLLAMA (SterekAndMarvelPhan)



Category: 1 Direction, 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Adoption, Bottom Ash if so, Bully&Victim to Lovers, Bullying, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Mentions/Flashbacks of rape of a child, Non-Discriptive Smut if any at all, Not Complete Fiction, Possible smut, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sorry I don't know how to tag, all of the flashback shiznit actually happened before I was adopted, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekAndMarvelPhan/pseuds/5SOS1DLLAMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ashton was born, he was born into an alcoholic family; an abusive family. He has never told anyone the things that happened to him and his brother, Calum. Now, 12 years later, he is diagnosed with depression, insomnia and anxiety, and plagued with nightmares of his horrible past. But what happens when you add Luke and Michael into the mix. Will Luke be able to save Ashton from the depths of his mind, or will he be the one to give Ashton the push that sends him over the edge. Oh and before I forget, Luke likes to bully Ashton because he is gay. How cliché can this story get. </p><p>Warning (BoyxBoy) (Self-Harm) (Mentions of sexual abuse)</p><p>Loosely based on my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My 17th Birthday Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to anyone reading this. This is my first story on here, and my first time writing BoyxBoy material. I'm sorry if the updates are slow, I have severe depression (which I have actually been diagnosed with by several professionals and no, I ain't looking for attention) which means I won't be able to use electronics a lot because mom thinks most of my depression comes from being on the internet to often, so, sorry in advance. Also, I know his birthday isn't in October, but let's just say it is for the story. Oh and when you see these ' ' it means thinking. It's what they are thinking.

Ashton's (sad but awesome) POV:

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP... 'What is that sound and why won't it just shut up? Oh wait, I think it's my alarm clock.'

'Well, of course it's your alarm clock you dumb ass, now wake up!' 

'Oh, just shut up and leave me alone for once, okay? I really hate my mind.'

'Love you too, dumb ass.' See, I have a tendency to talk to myself, most of the time I end up arguing with myself too. I call him Ash2, it kind of sounds like Ashton, but not quite, okay, I'll shut up now.

A lot of the time I get lost in my thoughts, which means I don't hear what people are telling me, so I won't answer them, and because of this, most people think I'm mute or deaf. But I really don't care what other people think of me. The only people that matter are my younger brother Calum and our Foster mum. 

Today is my seventeenth birthday, not that anyone will remember, not even Calum or mum, but they're busy people, mum's a nurse and Calum's one of the popular kids. I'm just the loner who nobody likes and who the popular kids love to bully.

"Hey Ash, mum said you have to drive us to school today since she had to leave for work early." Calum says as he opens my door. I just nod my head to show that I heard him. I'm not mute, I just don't find it necessary to speak when nobody cares about what your saying. "Well, hurry up, first bell rings in thirty minutes and it takes fifteen to get there."

As he leaves, I get up to get changed and head downstairs. I don't bother eating breakfast, knowing that I need to lose weight. When I go outside I lock the door and see Calum already waiting in the car, so I slip in and start it up.

"Hey Ash, do you know what today is?" as he asks this I brighten up a bit, maybe he finally remembered. "It's mums birthday, and I was thinking that we could pick up a cake on the way home."

At this, my face falls. 'Of course he wouldn't remember. It doesn't even matter, it's not like it's important.' "Oh shit, you forgot didn't you? Oh well, I won't tell mum, but you're paying for the cake, and it has to be chocolate." At least it'll be chocolate, that way I won't be tempted to eat it.

Ten minutes later I go to pull up into a parking space at the school but some guy speeds his way there first, so I park in the space next to him. When he steps out of the car, I see a head full of blond hair and I instantly know who it is. Luke Hemmings.

"Hey Luke." Says Calum, him and Luke are really good friends even though Luke hates me.

"Hey man, what's up?" asks Luke.

"Not much, though it's mums birthday today. You should come over later, my brother is buying a chocolate cake for her."

"Your brother? Since when do you have a brother?" They continue to talk about me as if I'm not even here.

"Umm, since I was born?" it comes out sort of like a question, as if he were ashamed to acknowledge that I'm his brother.

"Aw, really? Where is he? Do I know him?" Ouch, that hurts, I mean, I know he doesn't like me but he should at least know who I am. I guess this means Calum never mentions me.

"Dude, he's right beside me, he's the one who was driving."

"Who? Alex? I didn't know the loser was your brother." Wow, okay, he doesn't even remember my name.

"Yeah, he's my brother, though not by choice." He whispers the last part.

"Oh man, it must suck living with him. Anyways, I have to get to class, I have PE first period, see ya later Cal, bye Alfred." Again with the wrong name. 

Today is going to be a long day...


	2. My 17th Birthday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SELF-HARM DOES OCCUR IN THIS CHAPTER. It's not very long, but still, If there is any chance at all that you may be triggered, please skip the part when you see this   
> ############
> 
>  
> 
> When you see it the second time, it means that it's safe to read again.

I really hate math. I'm good at it, but I hate it. Luckily lunch starts in two minutes and then I only have two more classes. I wonder where I'll go this lunch, yesterday I went to the library, but I think I'll go to the bathroom, my wrists are starting to itch and I need to get rid of the feeling.

***RING RING RIIIING***

Finally! I get up and run to the bathroom on the second floor, the one no one ever uses. This one is kind of old, and we've had two new ones installed, though I'm not complaining, now I can cut without fear of being caught. Usually I hide in one of the stalls, but I've been hiding in here for a year now and no one has ever come in, so I just sit with my back against the wall near the sinks.

As I sit down I go to raise my sleeve up when I remember that I don't do it there anymore, in fear of being seen and laughed at, so instead I raise my hips up and slide my jeans down and pull the right leg of my boxers up. 

###############  
I reach into my sweater pocket and feel around for the familiar feeling of cool metal on my finger tips and take it out. I spit a bit on my leg and spread it a bit, knowing it hurts more when the skin is wet. As I drag the small blade across the skin of my fat thigh I can feel the tears starting to fall. I make the first slice because I am annoying, the second because I'm a bastard, the third because I'm a cry baby, another because I'm a disaster, and another because I am fat. As I go to make the sixth cut I hear someone approach the door, talking quite loudly, though I just ignore it, thinking that they'll just walk by, and I make the sixth slice, but knowing my luck, they just walk right in as I'm about to make the seventh cut. Louis Tomlinson.  
#################

"I don't care what she says, I have never slept with her and I did not get her pregnant. I don't even like girls, and I'm not that desperate to get... laid. Hey, I have to go Harry, I'll see you later at work. Bye." And he hangs up the phone, running to the sink and getting some paper towel to wet it and kneels next to me, taking the blade out of my hand and moving to press the wet material to my thigh.

"What are you doing? Please don't hurt me, I'll leave you a-alone, I swear. I'm s-sorry to have interrupted your call." I say as I try to push his hand away, the tears falling faster now.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhhhh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Now move your hands and let me clean this before it gets infected. I'm Louis, by the way, and you're Ashton, right?" He asks as I move my hands away and he gently begins to wipe the blood away.

"Y-yeah, um I'm sorry to b-be an inc-convenience, I didn't think anyone would come in here. I-I mean I've b-been coming in h-here for the p-past year, a-and I've nev-never seen anyone e-else." As I say this his eyes widen comically wide.

"A year. You've been doing this for a whole year. Oh, my god."

"No, I started much longer then a year ago, but I just started doing it in here a year ago." As I say this I realize that my stutter is gone.

"Oh, God. Why? Who did this to you? Who made you start?"

"Umm, well, I-I don't really know. I can't remember, since I started when I was about ten or eleven, but I know that I continue doing it because I deserve it." Wow, I haven't talked this much since I was ten.

"No you don't, no one deserves this. What could possibly make you think that."

"Well, I'm annoying, a bastard, a cry baby, disastrous, fat..." As I'm about to go on, he interrupts me.

"Woah, woah, woah, stop. You sound like a recording. You are none of those things. Come on, pull up your pants and wash your hands, you're gonna join the boys and I for lunch."

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that, I don't want to be an inconvenience. Plus, if anyone sees you with me, they'll bully you too."

"I don't care, they won't touch me, not unless they want to deal with Zayn, Liam and Harry. I'd say Niall too, but he doesn't like confrontation. Come on, let's go." As we walk out of the bathroom he adds, "Harry isn't here today, so so it'll just be Zayn, Liam, Niall and us. I hope that's okay."

**********************(I'm just going to do a time skip since I don't know what to write)*******************

At the end of the day, Calum and I get into the car and I drive out of the parking lot.

"Hey, don't forget to stop at the bakery on the way home, and you're paying." says Calum. I just nod my head in response, still a little upset that he forgot that it's my birthday.

He turns up the music and ten minutes later, I pull up to the bakery and put the car in park and turn it off. We both get out and head inside the small shop filled with baked goods. I could just feel the fat adding to my body just by looking at it. As the door opens, the bell at the top sounds, alerting the staff that we're here. 

"Hello, and welcome to The Sweet Treat Shoppe, how may I help you?" Asks a deep male voice. I look up and see that it's Harry Styles, Louis' best and closest friend. He's also the son of the owner and the one who bakes everything in here.

"Hey, Harry. We're just here to pick a cake up for mum, it's her birthday today, so we're gonna get a chocolate cake." Says Calum.

"Well, what kind are you getting Ashton?" Asks Harry. 

"Why would I buy a cake for Ashton?" 

"Well, it's his birthday too, so I just thought that maybe you would buy him a cake also."

"What? It's not his birthday, he just turned sixteen like, a couple of months ago. Right Ashton?" Replies Calum, looking over at me with a confused expression.

I just stare at him for a couple of moments before I look back at Harry and ask, "How did you know that today was my birthday? I don't remember telling you." Next thing you know, Calum's gasping.

"Oh, Lou told me. He said he saw you in the bathroom and invited you to sit with him, and then you told him it was your birthday." Says Harry.

"Oh, God, Ash. I'm so sorry, that's why you looked upset this morning when I said it was mum birthday. You didn't forget, you were upset that I forgot. Here, what do you want? Vanilla? Red Velvet? No, I know, Cheesecake. That's your favorite, is it not? Hey Harry, how much for the chocolate cake and the Reese's Cheesecake?"

"Umm, I believe that it's $47.95 all together. Will that be all?" 

"Yes, thank you. Let's go Ashton." Says Calum as he throws the money on the counter and exits the bakery. Since it's only a five minute drive home from here, we spend the time in silence.

As we reach the house, I park and get out of the car. "Hey, Ash? Why don't you go upstairs and get changed for dinner? Mum will be home any minute now." 

I just nod my head and ascend the stairs and enter my room. Once I take off my shirt, I uncover the full body mirror that I keep hidden under a blanket, and I stare at my reflection. All that I see is imperfection. A disgrace. I feel a wave of self-hatred as I see the scars that litter my legs; some old. some new, some long and some short. Just another reason as to why I'm so ugly.

Two minutes later, once I'm all dressed, I hear the front door open and close. Knowing that it's mum, I open my door and go downstairs, hoping that she remembered that it's my birthday today. Right as I'm about to turn the corner to head into the kitchen, I hear mum ask Calum a question.

"Calum, hun, why is there a Cheesecake on the counter? You know I hate the stuff."

"Oh, I bought it for Ash."

"Who?" As she says this, I feel my heart shatter.

"Ashton, your other son. You know, my older brother."

"Oh, yes, yes. Now I know who you're talking about. But why would you buy a cake for him?"

"Because it's also his birthday today."

"Really? How old is he? Sixteen?"

"He's seventeen mum." 

"Oh, right, right, yes, well, call him down for supper, I picked up a large combo pizza with extra veggies for us." But before Calum even turns around, I run back up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and lock it, taking off all my clothes and reaching for my blade, but before I can make the first slice, Calum knocks at my door.

"Hey, Ash, supper's ready. Are you coming?"

"No. Sorry Calum, but I'm not feeling well. I'll see you tomorrow. Wish mum a happy birthday for me."

"Okay." And with that, he walks back downstairs. Once he's gone, I wet my thigh and make the first cut of the night.

Twenty minutes later, I stand up and walk to my private bathroom (Yes, we're rich, so we have a shit load of things we don't need in this house, though I'm happy I don't have to leave the room) and clean up the mess that are my thighs. Once all the blood is gone, I put on a clean pair of boxers, walk back into my room and crawl under the covers. And as the tears stream down my face, I realize that I won't be sleeping tonight, due to the tightness in my chest.

Sometimes, I just wish I could die.


	3. Of Car Rides, Panic Attacks & First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have written this three times now! Slightly major Louis/Ashton action! But don't worry, Louis likes Harry and this is Lashton sooo… read on!!!!

I wake up the next morning with a stinging pain in my thighs. It hurts a lot. 

'Oh stop complaining, it's your own fault. It shouldn't hurt if your doing it to yourself! Cry baby!' Says Ash2. I hate when people do that. They always assume that just because your doing it to yourself, than it shouldn't hurt, but that's kind of the point of doing it.

When you hurt yourself, you're doing it when you're in a lot of emotional pain, or you're experiencing a kind of pain that you can't control, and physical pain is a lot easier to deal with than emotional pain, it's a pain that you control. But it's still pain non the less. Also, at the time, you aren't thinking straight, so you don't always realize what you're doing, but afterwards, the pain starts to sink in, and it's really painful. Sorry about that. Sometimes I get a little caught up and I start to ramble. 

Anyways, I get up from bed and realize that it's 6:00 and I have about an hour to get ready, so I take off my boxers and go into the bathroom to take a shower. 

TIME SKIP TO 6:50

As I walk downstairs, I see Calum sitting on a stool at the island in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. When he sees me he sits up straighter and asks, "Hey, Ash, would you like some cereal? I saved some for you." but I just shake my head no. "Oh well, more for me. Oh! And you have to drive to school today, and we have to pick Luke up, his car is in the shop." And again, I just nod my head instead of saying anything. I know where he lives and it isn't to far away, so it isn't a problem.

It's a silent ride on the way to Luke's house, since Calum is still upset that he forgot my birthday, and he thinks I'm mad at him, but I'm not. I'm used to no one caring about me.

Once we reach Luke's, Calum opens the door and goes to sit in the back, telling me to honk the horn. As I do so, I see the tall, blond and tattooed boy walk out of the house. He's wearing super tight, black skinny jeans that look like they were painted on and one of those loose tank top thingy's with a band that I don't recognize on the front. I may not like him, 'Yes you do, you're fucking in love with him!' 'Oh, shut up would ya?' But I can admit that he's really hot.

"Hey, Calum, why are you driving with Adam? Is he threatening you? Blink once for yes and twice for no." he doesn't remember me from yesterday, he doesn't know my name and he thinks I'm a kidnapper! Great! Note the sarcasm.

"Nah, he ain't threatening me. Ashton's my brother so he's driving me to school since mum doesn't trust me with the car anymore." replies Calum. I really don't understand why he's friends with a dumbass like Luke. 

"Ohh! Hey, Ashton, My, Name, Is, Luke, do, you, understand?" I don't understand why he is talking so slowly.

"Why are you talking like that?" 

"Oh! You can talk! I didn't know if you were deaf or something." Firstly, if I was deaf I wouldn't be able to hear him even if he talked slowly, and secondly, even if I were deaf, it wouldn't mean I couldn't talk. How dumb is he. (A/N I know some deaf people can't talk because they can't pronounce words correctly, but, just for the sake of the story, let's all just forget that little fact!) 

"I just don't talk to people who don't care about what I have to say. Also, I don't like you, and I don't talk to people that I don't like, so please leave me alone."

"What did I ever do to you? Cheese&rice" (How I say JC) 

"You're mean to me, you call me mean names and you always forget my name. So just Leave. Me. Alone!"

"How would you know if I forget your name? I just met you today."

"We have been in the same class since primary. And if you don't forget my name, what is it?"

"Ummm. Albert? No, Alex? Wait it's Alfred. Yeah, that's what it is, Alfred!" As he says this he has a proud and smug smile on his face while Calum is snickering in the back. I almost forgot about him.

"No, you dumb ass. That's not my name!"

"Than what is it?" 

"I'm not telling you, you have to figure it out. Now leave me alone and stop talking to me!" This is probably the longest conversation that I've had in three years.

"Whatever, it probably is Alfred, and you're just to big of a loser to admit I'm right." As Luke says this we pull into the schools parking lot, thank god. I just want to be alone.

Time skip to lunch

As I'm about to go to the library I hear someone call my name. Confused as to who would want to talk to me, and slightly curious, I freeze in my spot, than slowly turn around, bracing myself for the beating that's bound to happen. Instead though, what I see is a head of feathery hair and a short body running in my direction, and I instantly recognize the pixie like boy as Louis.

"Ashton! Hey Ashton, wait up! Where are you going?" He asks while flailing his arms and running up to me. It's a rather funny sight. Though once he catches up to me I answer him in a quiet voice.

"Um, I'm just heading to the library for lunch."

"Why? I thought you were eating with me and my friends. Oh, I'm sorry. I just kind of assumed we were friends. I'm sorry if you felt pressured to sit with us yesterday. I'll just go now, bye." 

"Wait! No, I want to sit with you. I just thought that, well, that you didn't want me there. Not many people like me, so I didn't think you wanted to be around me any more." I reply sheepishly.

"Of course we want you to sit with us. Plus, Harry wants to get to know the guy I was rambling on about. He thinks I have a crush on every single guy I talk about, but can I tell you a secret?" I kind of blush at his words but nod my head in reply to his question. "I fancy Harry. don't tell him, but I've fancied him for five years now, but he's about as strait as a metal pole." He whispered.

"Hey, just think of it this way, even metal can be bent with a little heat." As he hears this he starts to laugh, making me blush at how dirty that sounded. "I-I I didn't mean it to sound like that, I just meant, um..." I couldn't get the words out.

"Don't worry mate, I know what you mean. And thanks, that means a lot." As we were talking we were also walking in the direction of the cafeteria, so once we reached our destination we opened the doors and were met with what resembles a zoo. Teens everywhere fighting over food or water, yells and shouts being thrown across the room and even some food was being thrown. It was kind of terrifying. I know I've been in here before, but it always scares me.

Noticing my discomfort, Louis grabs my hand and squeezes it in a comforting way, pulling me towards his table. As we get there, Louis is pulled away from me and into a hug by Harry.

"Hey, LouBear, I missed you." Says Harry. I just stand there with my head down.

"Hey, Hazza. It's only been three hours, how could you miss me already? Oh and you can let me go now, we have a guest today." says Louis as Harry lets go of him.

"I still missed you, three hours is a long time. And hi Ashton, are you eating with us today?"

"Um, well, I think so. I-I mean, a-as long as you d-don't mind. I could always go back to the library if y-you don't want me here. I-I'll just go. Bye." I hate it when I stutter, it's so annoying.

"What? No, I didn't mean that I didn't want you here. I was simply asking if you were joining us. Please, sit down." says Harry.

"O-oh, um okay. Sorry about that." and I sit down beside Louis who is beside Harry, and across from me is Niall, Zayn is in the middle across from Louis and Liam is at the other end, across from Harry. As the others are eating I just sit there and play with my hands.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" Asks Niall. He's the only one still eating.

"Um, no, I forgot to take a lunch and I don't have any money." I lie. I can't tell then it's because I need to lose weight. You never tell people that, because than they get worried and force you to eat even though you weigh to much.

"Hey, Niall, give him some of your food. You've already had two slices of pizza, give Ashton a slice." as Zayn keeps saying slice, I get the urge to slice something other than pizza.

"No, don't worry about me. I had a pretty big breakfast, so I'm not even hungry." I lie again. As I say this, Louis looks at me with a look that says he knows I'm lying.

"Hey, Ash? Can you come to the bathroom with me for a moment? I need help with something, and I also want to show you something." Says Louis.

"U-um sure, I'll come with you." I say as we both stand up to leave. I'm kind of worried as to what he knows. Once we reach the bathroom he checks to make sure no one is in the stalls and locks the door.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asks.

"I told you, I don't have money, I forgot to pack a lunch and I already had a large breakfast, so I'm not even hungry." as I say this, my stomach lets out a large growl in disagreement, causing me to blush once again.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I want the fuckìng truth!" He yells, causing me to flinch and drop to the floor, curling in on myself in fear. You may think I'm being over dramatic, but to someone who was abused, yelling can cause a lot of fear.

"I-I'm sorry. P-p-please do-on't hurt m-m-me. I jus-just want t-to lose s-some w-w-weight. I-I-I'm sorry s-s-sir." as an infant I was forced to call men sir when being yelled at, but at my words Louis' expression softens and he bends down to my level.

"Oh, my god, Ashy, I'm so sorry! Please don't cry, I didn't mean to yell, and I'm not going to hurt you, I would never do that. Shhhh, you're okay, calm down. Shhhh, I'm here and I'm not gonna hurt you." he says as he pulls me onto his lap and rocks me back and forth. The only problem is that I'm already in the midst of a panic attack, and I can barely breath. 

What he does next completely takes me of guard, but I guess that's the point. And what he does is he takes ahold of my chin and presses his lips against mine, moving them slowly. After a second I close my eyes and start to move my lips against his. I don't understand what's going on until he swipes his tongue against my bottom lip, though instead of pulling away like my brain is telling me to do, I open my mouth, granting him access. He slips his tongue in and rubs it against mine, starting a battle for dominance, which he, of course, wins. After that our tongues just kind of dance around and against each other. It's a pleasant feeling, I mean, there aren't any sparks or anything like they describe a first kiss to be like in books and movies, but it feels very good. After another minute he swipes his tongue along the roof of my mouth right behind my teeth, causing me to emit a moan, and that's when Louis pulls away, both of us out of breath. Though instead of pulling away completely, he presses a few more small kisses to my lips and then rests his forehead against mine. 

"What was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it or anything, but, why?" I ask.

"You were having a panic attack and I once saw on a show called Teen Wolf that kissing someone having a panic attack will distract them from the cause and will help calm them down, though I didn't mean to take it that far." he says sheepishly with a blush on his face. Though his last sentence makes me a little sad.

"Did you not like it? Am I a bad kisser? I'm sorry, it was my first kiss so I didn't know what to do. And I know you don't fancy me like that, but I was at least hoping that I was good." I say insecurely.

"No, no, no! You were really good. I should be the sorry one, I just stole your first kiss. I'm so sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, I would totally kiss you again!" He says, his face turning a light shade of pink.

What I do next surprises me, and I don't know where I got the confidence, but next thing I know, I have a hand behind his neck and I say: "than do it. Kiss me again." and he just nods his head and then we're kissing, again and again and again until the fifteen minute warning bell for class rings. When it does we pull apart and fix our clothes and hair, though when we look in the somewhat broken mirrors, we notice that our lips are bright red from all of the kissing we did.

"Hey, I have a trick to get rid of the redness. Just dab with cold water for three minutes and than apply lip balm. (I just made this up from the top of my head, besides, I wouldn't know, I've never kissed anyone since primary) If you don't have any you can borrow mine. I always have some because my lips get chapped quite often. Tell me when you're finished, okay?" I just nod my head in agreement. 

Four minutes later I finish doing what he told me to do and I tell him I'm done. "I have one more thing I need you to do for me, okay?" Louis asks with a gentle and soft voice.

"Um okay. What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Pull down your jeans and lift up you boxers." when I hear what he says I get worried and shake my head no, afraid that he'll get mad at me. "Don't worry, I won't judge you or get mad. Please just show me." And so I do as told. The thing is, he'll know I did it again last night because I was stupid and did it on the left leg where as I did it on the right when he caught me.

"Oh, babe. What happened? Who caused you to do this?" He asks in a sweet voice. 

I shake my head and reply with an: "I don't want to talk about it right now. Besides, we only have five minutes to get to class. Maybe some other time."

"Here, pass me your phone, I'm gonna give you my number and text myself so I'll have yours. You can drive right?" At this I nod my head and pass over my phone. "Great, I'll text you after my shift at the bakery and you can pick me up and take me to your house. We have a lot to talk about, so we'll do it tonight. Okay?" Again, I just nod my head, shocked that I now have an actual friend. 

When he passes my phone back, he leans in and gives me another peck on the lips and we head back to the others so we can grab our stuff for class. And for the first time in forever, I have a real smile on my face, and it stayed there the rest of the school day, until I had to drive Cake (my ship name for Calum and Luke, I mean, you would think they were dating with how they acted towards each other) home, but then I thought of having an actual friend come over and the smile came back.


	4. French Vanillas, Embarressing Stories, Hugs & A Sneaky Louis

I had just gotten off the phone with Louis five minutes ago. He said that his shift would be over in fifteen minutes and it takes about ten to get there, though I left as soon as he called, planning on getting a French Vanilla. It's the only beverage that is close to coffee that I will ever drink. 

Five minutes later I arrive at the small bakery/coffee shop. As I walk in, I have my hands balled up and holding my sleeves, creating sweater paws, and I keep my head down, watching my feet. 

"Hi, welcome to The Sweet Treat Shoppe. How may I help you?.. Oh hey Ashton, are you here for Louis? His shift isn't over for another five minutes, but you're welcome to wait with me while he cleans up."

"Th-thanks, H-Harry. Um, cou-could I get a-a f-French Vanilla while I wait p-please?" I ask. 

"Sure, no problem. Are you nervous or something?"

"Thanks. A-and, um, yeah, k-kinda." I reply sheepishly.

"Why? I'm not gonna hurt you, any friend of Louis is a friend of mine."

"Hey, Harry! Who are you talking to? You're suppose to be working! Not making me do all the work!" Yells Louis from the kitchen.

"I'm just trying to keep Ashton occupied whilst he waits for your lazy bum to finish up! Now hurry up before I tell him something embarrassing!" Replies Harry.

"Oh shut up! You ain't got nothin' on me!"

"Other than that accent, I've got plenty on you! Like this one time, when you dropped your water on your front and it looked like you peed, or this other time when you had chocolate in you back poker and you forgot about it and i-mmph..." Louis had run over to Harry and slapped his hand on His mouth, effectively cutting him off mid-sentence. 

"Now I'm going to remove my hand so don't you dare finish tha-ah-owww! What the hell Harry? You don't just bite people!" You can probably figure out what happened.

"I'm sorry BooBear. Do you forgive me?" Harry asks with the most adorable puppy eyes ever.

"No. You're mean. I'm not talking to you anymore." as Louis says this, you can tell that he's only joking around.

"Oh come on! You know you love me..." at Harry's words Louis' face lights up and he starts stuttering his words.

"W-w-what do y-y-you mean? I-I-I never said that! Who t-told you I-I love you?" When Louis says this Harry's face falls.

"What? You don't love me? I thought you were my best friend..." and he starts pouting, making you think he might not be serious.

As soon as Louis hears Harry and sees his face he throws himself at him and starts nuzzling his neck. "Of course I love you HazzaBear! Together forever!!!! Right?" And Harry just laughs. 

"Of course BooBear. Together forever!" I kind of feel like I'm intruding so I had started to back away, though I end up running into a table, making a loud sound.

"Hey Ashton? Where are you going? Come here, you can join the hug. Right Harry?"

"Of course! We love hugs! Get over here Ash!" Two things that I have noticed about these two. One- they are extremely enthusiastic. And two- they say 'Of course' a lot. Anyway, as they say this I take a few reluctant steps forward when Harry and Louis grab my arm and pull me into their embrace. This is the first real hug I've ever had other than when Calum and I used to huddle together and he would hug me because of how scared I was.

After a few moments of us just hugging, Louis pulls away and looks at his watch. "Well, I'll leave to it than Harry. I cleaned up most of the mess but I didn't finish. I would but my shift is over! Come one Ash, it's time for our sleep-over! Let's go! Bye Harry!" And with that he grabs my hand and leads me out of the shop.

"You sneaky little bum-head! You didn't actually want a hug! You just wanted to distract me!" Harry calls after us as we are leaving. Louis just flips him off with a shake of the bum and pulls me out. When I turn to wave to Harry I see his face is completely red as he stares at Louis' bum. I just laugh and let Louis pull me over to my car. 

When we are out of sight of, well, anybody, Louis presses me up against the car and just looks at me for a few moments. "How was your day, Ashy? You seemed a bit down when you came in. Are you okay?" Asks Louis.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just a bit lonely since I don't have any friends in my last classes." At this, Louis' face softens and he cups my left cheek.

"Did you miss me? Is that what you're trying to say?" When he asks this I just look down, nodding in agreement with a blush creeping up my face, causing Louis to lift my chin up, making me look him is the eyes. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't be embarrassed. I missed my new bestie too." And with those words said, he gives me a quick peck on the lips and opens the drivers side door for me. Once we are both situated, he looks over and says, "Let's go! It's sleep-over initiation into my circle of friends time!" 

I'm actually really excited for tonight, for once in my life.


End file.
